disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinbad's Storybook Voyage
Sinbad's Storybook Voyage, formerly known as Sinbad's Seven Voyages, is a boat ride at Tokyo DisneySea. The attraction is located in the Arabian Coast port-of-call. The ride first opened to guests on September 4, 2001 and being much darker in tone, underwent a significant overhaul in 2006, re-opening as Storybook Voyage on March 29, 2007. The ride neighbors Jasmine's Flying Carpets, an aerial carousel attraction. Ride synopsis The boat exits the station and passes a small, dainty Arabian village. The boat turns to the right and passes Sinbad's village in which the riders were greeted by Sinbad and his pet tiger Chandu. Riders are than taken to other parts of the village and are warned by three wise men telling that your journey will be dangerous and that you should follow the compass of your heart. Riders then enter a tunnel with a sign above saying "SAFE JOURNEY, SINBAD!". The tunnel leads to a scene with Sinbad and Chandu singing with mermaids while trying to escape a thunder storm. The boat then turns to the right near several boats with evil pirates trying to kidnap the magical roc birds which were popping out of eggs along with Sinbad and Chandu tying them up and fighting against them. Riders pass under a giant flying roc bird carrying away one of the pirates and enter another cave with a scene with Chandu tying up a pirate in beads along with two other pirates (one with a large trophy on his head and another with his legs sticking out of tons of gold) while Sinbad is releasing a giant from his prison cell by using a magic feather. Riders then enter another room with the giant singing with Sinbad while the pirates have been tied up. The boat then enters a room with Sinbad being told by a sultan that he must calm the rutty monkeys down by playing music as they sing along together with Chandu banging on top of a large drum to the rhythm. The boat then enters another cave with Sinbad and the monkeys dancing, drumming, and chattering. The riders pass Sinbad's boat loaded with bananas in it with Chandu popping out of it. The boat enters a cave with a scene of Sinbad's boat in the ocean as a whale rises up underneath it. The boats then enter a room with Sinbad and Chandu, alive and well with food, standing on top of a gigantic animatronic whale. Then riders are taken to a scene with all of the villagers singing a "WELCOME BACK" song to Sinbad, who gleefully returns to his Arabian village. Riders pass under a bridge with camels walking on top of it that says "WELCOME HOME, SINBAD!" The boat then passes more of Sinbad's village, and then pass Sinbad wishing the riders a goodbye while Chandu drifts off to sleep, before heading back to the station. Photo Gallery download (20).jpg|A map featured in the queue of Sinbad's Storybook Voyage. images (27).jpg|An animatronic of Sinbad and Chandu. download (22).jpg|The exterior building for the attraction, when it was known as Sinbad's Seven Voyages. images (28).jpg|The promotional poster for Sinbad's Storybook Voyage. Compass of Your Heart.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 01.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 02.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 03.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 04.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 05.jpg Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 06.jpg Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Arabian Coast Category:Water Rides